


【静临】【静雄桑生贺（划掉吧真鸡儿丢人）】只有你的世界

by ThornVineLily



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apocalypse, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I don't even know?, Inspired by Bird Box (2018), M/M, Minor Character Death, please don't let google translate kill my baby, so long for a birthday fic it's illegal, why apocalypse for a birthday fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornVineLily/pseuds/ThornVineLily
Summary: 为什么划了呢？你家这是生贺，这tm叫剧情我太菜了这篇辣鸡的剧情生贺有BGM了！！鸣谢 @玄卿 结界，此歌由她唱出，看名字就超级合气氛，姐姐啊什么时候能跟莉莉一起唱歌呢啊啊啊啊啊BGM：Love is Blind——玄卿亲唱！！-神奇的产物-这么多的字数称之为生贺该当是种罪过-《蒙上你的眼》Bird Box AU-生贺走什么末日梗，我果然脑子有坑-ooc的，请来鞭笞莉莉吧-你可以把它当剧情甜饼肉BE【气氛诡异的】HE吃╮( •́ω•̀ )╭因为莉莉太皮了-请不要在意什么逻辑-这都什么-对于自己无话可说-会有后续的，剧情会补的，因为莉莉已经是一条精♂疲力竭的咸鱼了但是计划好的剧情走不完难受-结果近一半都tm是剧情-您请





	【静临】【静雄桑生贺（划掉吧真鸡儿丢人）】只有你的世界

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么划了呢？
> 
> 你家这是生贺，这tm叫剧情
> 
> 我太菜了
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 这篇辣鸡的剧情生贺有BGM了！！
> 
> 鸣谢 @玄卿 结界，此歌由她唱出，看名字就超级合气氛，姐姐啊什么时候能跟莉莉一起唱歌呢啊啊啊啊啊
> 
> BGM：Love is Blind——玄卿亲唱！！
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -神奇的产物
> 
> -这么多的字数称之为生贺该当是种罪过
> 
> -《蒙上你的眼》Bird Box AU
> 
> -生贺走什么末日梗，我果然脑子有坑
> 
> -ooc的，请来鞭笞莉莉吧
> 
> -你可以把它当
> 
> 剧情
> 
> 甜饼
> 
> 肉
> 
> BE
> 
> 【气氛诡异的】HE
> 
> 吃
> 
> ╮( •́ω•̀ )╭
> 
> 因为莉莉太皮了
> 
> -请不要在意什么逻辑
> 
> -这都什么
> 
> -对于自己无话可说
> 
> -会有后续的，剧情会补的，因为莉莉已经是一条精♂疲力竭的咸鱼了但是计划好的剧情走不完难受
> 
> -结果近一半都tm是剧情
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -您请

【仅两个月前】

他实际上早该看到灾难的逼近的。

新闻里铺天盖地的关于世界各地团体自杀报道，Dollars网页上刷爆的#全球出现团体自杀#话题，新罗突然就断了联系，池袋的街道上没有了马鸣声。

抛开所有他没看到和没当回事的预警，灾难来得就是那么突然，连无所不知的总有先手准备的情报贩子折原临也也被打得措手不及。

人类末日来到的那个早上，他的事务所里一切都井井有序，临也在噼里啪啦打字波江在整理文件，早上刚起来的两个人都懒得挖苦对方，比平时还要安静。

算是临也自己埋下的孽根之一吧，他的事务所离地太高，街道上的尖叫和车辆相撞的声音并没有被公寓里的两双耳朵所闻。第一个打破临也早晨的静谧的，是门后突兀地响起的嘭嘭嘭锤门声。

索命似的。

昨天刚跟他吵过架的波江瞟他一眼，屁股没有动窝，意思明白的是叫他自己去开门对付麻烦。临也长叹一口气，从桌子上捞起一把折叠刀，拖着声音叫来了来了，拽开门的同时把打开的刀尖对准了来人。

只是他的双子妹妹而已，呼哧呼哧喘着。舞流累得扶门框。阿临哥，出事了，城市里已经——

她看向临也脸的同时也透过大大的落地窗看到了外面，几乎所有人都已经看到了的东西。

临也对于妹妹戛然而止的话挑了挑眉。已经什么？

他的手突然就被抓住，还没等他能问什么或出声喝止，那把还没有收回的折叠刀就攥在他的手里，由舞流引导着精准地深深插入了她的颈动脉。

温热的深红液体糅合着少女的尖叫声溅了临也一脸。

他的手颤抖着放开了小刀。什……什么？

九琉璃抱住了舞流，尖叫着妹妹的名字，怀里的尸体双眼已经失神，那把刀插的那么深，还在她的侧颈里。

无助的心碎了的少女抬头看向哥哥。

末日的天空那么蓝那么晴朗。

第二波液体是拔出的刀从温度仍未减退的尸体里带出来的，第三波来自临也的最后一个妹妹。

临也定在那里，嘴还张着，配上他少有的惊恐表情，他看起来像是在无声的尖叫。

是他以前诱导少女自杀的报应吗？看着自己的亲妹妹们用自己的刀在自己眼前自杀？

窗外的生物悄然离开了。当然，是在确保另一个人看见了它之后。

重物撞击玻璃的声音把他从震惊中叫醒了。

他转头，波江站在落地窗前，用头机械地撞着玻璃。换别的时候，临也可能会想笑，但是当他舌尖上还有咸苦的铁腥味时，当波江撞到玻璃的位置爆开一朵血花时，他笑不出来。

从公寓一头冲到另一头的时间，蛛网状的裂痕已经生长延伸到破碎的边缘。

临也锁住波江的双臂向后拖拽，喊叫着要她冷静。平常冷静少动的女人的力气不正常地大，一把将他甩到了地上，玻璃屈服的炸裂声在他爬起来之前就传入了他的耳中。

十一月的冷风和地面上的混乱声灌进了窗户的破口里，他没能听到也没能看到人体在街道上摔成一滩肉泥。

【与此同时，另一个城市】

平和岛静雄没有察觉到他的日常生活有什么不对。

啊，最近的确是没有看到塞尔提，说不定就是又给临也支走了呢？或者是被新罗死缠烂打留在家里了？后一种可能性更大些，这样想的话自己一个大龄单身青年就不用去吃他们的狗粮了。完全不用担心新罗也不用担心塞尔提，他们有能力照顾好彼此。

池袋是个神奇的地方，每天都有新的谣言窜起又浇灭，他甚至想过集体自杀这种事会不会是临也的作为，全世界的范围却也不像是甚至折原临也能有的势力。

经常想着想着临也就生起气来然后毁掉什么对静雄来说是家常便饭，关于他的事又总是无孔不入地渗入他生活和思想的每个部分，使他抓狂。

静雄烦躁地挠了挠头发，吞下了一大勺布丁。

屋里的暖气开得不大，但是穿着短袖的静雄并不在意。窝在沙发上挖着布丁看弟弟的直播，是他心目中最好的度过休息日的方式。

幽面无表情地在采访路人，被采访的女孩子一副快要晕过去了的幸福样子，不知所云地在结结巴巴回答幽的问题。弟弟的眼睛里闪过一丝只有静雄看得出来的笑意，他自己也低低地笑了几声，起身去扔掉布丁壳。

水哗哗地摔进杯子里的时候，他安宁的早晨就被从打开的窗口扎进来的杀猪样的嚎叫划破了。静雄的手一抖，刚接好的水撒了一半。他喃喃骂了几句，不知道街坊又在犯什么病。

但是身后的电视立刻就发出了跟那哀嚎相近的回声，静雄猛地转身，屏幕上的人流变得慌张混乱起来，车辆相互碰撞，已经有血迹涂抹在深灰的马路上。摄像头晃得人发晕，勉强可以看见幽的身影在画面里闪进闪出。

静雄的直觉开始在颅内回响，加快的心跳和耳鸣盖过了现实与转播的一切其他混乱声。

幽在看什么？

危险。

摄像机似乎是掉到了地面上，一阵模糊的颜色闪过之后，就能看见幽向马路中央冲去，随即站定。

一辆重型货车飞驶而过，人体糊在车头上，被带走之前就已经变成了尸体，留在原地的只剩下一些溅开的血液。

静雄没有听到属于自己的撕心裂肺的尖叫。

他手里的杯子碎了，碎片带着水和血和泪落到地面，红色的丝缕在无色液体中荡开，天真无辜地，褪了色。

 

 

 

求求你了，就这一次，接电话啊，接吧……

临也的手抖到几乎拿不住手机，只能紧紧地攥着，指节沾着红色，泛着白色。

颤抖的手，颤抖的发尖，颤抖的呼吸，颤抖的忙音，颤抖的心跳。

他不敢流泪，他不能流泪，一旦放松，他就再也不会有求生的勇气。

他不敢离开妹妹的尸体，又不敢离得太近。

（真是讽刺，他跟妹妹们一辈子的关系都是这样的不是吗）

显示屏上的是折原响子的号码，临也自从看见波江跳下去中缓过来之后，就一直在反复拨打父母的电话。父母常年在海外工作，他从来没给他们打过电话，不接电话是正常的，他知道，现在他却不知所措得像个孩子，最坏的猜想和画面在大脑里开着幻灯片，如果电话真的接通了的话，如果那一头传来的是更多尖叫声的话——

他祈祷着能有人拿起电话，又不敢去想听到的会是什么。

他不敢去搜集有关现状的情报，他握过刀的那只手麻木得不像自己的，他想把折叠刀拔出来扎进手里，又不敢从九琉璃的脖颈里拔出小刀。

机械冰冷的女声再次向临也道了歉，您拨打的号码无人——

靠墙蜷坐着的黑发青年身上颤抖着无泪的抽噎。

 

 

 

 

静雄跪在地上哭了很久很久。

到最后，眼泪和抽泣已经是停不下来的身体反应了。思想一片空白而没有考虑下一步是什么，悲伤是他唯一能使用的工具。

无用的工具。

电视突兀地变成雪花，切断了仍旧尖叫着的城市，他身体的抽搐才终于停了一会。

父母。还有父母——

静雄慌乱地从口袋里拿出手机，翻开拨通他无比熟悉的号码，母亲和蔼的声音却没有在通常的三秒忙音后传出。

像是等了一个世纪。

其实只是多等了两秒忙音，慌乱就从那头跟这头重叠了：【静雄？】

【妈……】

男人的脸上又有绳索样的泪流下。

【妈，幽，幽他……】

【我们看见了…全看见了……】

还能再说什么呢。

还能再做什么呢。

【为什么？那是……那不是幽会做的事，发生什么了吗，城市里怎么了……】

母亲不是质问的没有答案的问题全部捅在静雄的心上。他觉得眼里没有泪，而都是拉扯出的鲜血。

【妈，外面好像很危险，先不要出去-】

【孩子他爸？】

悲伤的叮嘱被打断了。

【外面有什么？怎么了？】

【你在看什么？】

耳鸣无止无休跟电视机的雪花一起沙沙沙地。

那么安静。安静得可怕。

【妈？】

【……】父亲的声音模糊地说了什么，静雄听不见。

【什么？】

【……美丽了。】

【什么美丽-】

【太美了！我看到了！！太美了！】

【孩子他爸你怎么了，冷静点-】

【你也来看看啊！】

惊叫，狂笑，挣扎。

无力的死寂。

【看啊！看！！好好看看这个美丽的世界！！】

达到了终点。

手机掉到地上发出的巨大杂音震出了孩子样的一声【爸？】

卡在喉咙里的一口气挤出来的声音在死寂的世界里那么响。相比之下，玻璃破碎的声音细如蚊呐。

小巧的手机壳在静雄手里裂开了几条细细的纹路，他却好像又变成了小时候听着父母吵架那次的六岁幼童。只能听到声音的他因对情况的无知而恐惧，但是他知道。他可能，一定，知道发生了什么。

【静雄？静雄你还在吗？】

那不是父亲的声音。

【听爸爸的话，静雄，打开窗帘往外看！外面有很美丽的东西！！一定要看！！！外面很美啊！】

手机成为了静雄那天捏碎的第二件物品。

那是一个疯子的声音。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

多把小刀。小型收音对讲机。手电筒。电池。食物。水。备用衣物。笔记本。笔。

临也犹疑着要不要带手机和笔记本电脑，虽然他猜测电力很快就会断开，但是他用来收集情报的工具此时对他就是救命稻草一样的存在。

最后他还是抿着嘴恶狠狠地拉上了背包，把电子用品留在了地上。

反正他的线人估计大多都死光了。

不愿意去收集关于眼下灾难的情报，临也只能在脑海内搜集先前看到过的信息：

集体自杀。有些人会发疯。不要外出。封闭。被强烈痛苦冲击过的大脑倦乏地提供着这些破碎的信息，没有任何能帮助他生存的东西。临也抬起手要盖住眼思考，满手粘稠的猩红让他的动作僵在半途，颓然放下。

他紧紧闭住眼睛，目的是要忍住泪水还是真的在试图回忆妹妹死前的蛛丝马迹，似乎很清楚。

她们死之前都干了什么，死之前的最后一件事是什么。

看到了自己的脸。

当然不会是自己的脸让她们自杀的。“不要外出”……是外界的什么东西吗？外面有什么东西？

她们是看到了那个东西吗？

舞流抓住他的手之前的表情在黑暗的视野里忽然变得无比清晰，睁大的眼，一下子充满血丝的眼，忽然放大的瞳孔。当时为什么没有注意到这些？

现在自责没有用。

临也深吸一口气，又眨了几下眼消去产生的液体。

结论：不能看外面。

他冲进卫生间抓了几条毛巾塞进包里，考虑之后，拿出小刀将一件留在衣橱里的黑衣服划成长布条，在头上比划了一下。

足够了。

以临也目前的情况权衡利弊来看，待在室内对他来说并不是最好的选择。现在城市内一片混乱，并且城市人口密度大，发疯的人相应地也会多，如果能逃到人烟稀少的地方去那自然是最好。

再说，折原临也可不是会坐以待毙的人。

临也瞟了一眼卧室门边的镜子。他的眼眶泛红，头发凌乱，苍白的脸上唯一的血色属于妹妹们。

快步下楼，视线小心地没有看向落地窗，走到门前。

再次深吸一口气。

临也小心地蹲下，攥住黑柄折叠刀的红刀柄，用力一拔。

甚至都没有多少液体流出来了。

舞流的眼睛还睁着，证实了临也记忆中那样的眼睛（不，他不愿去想死不瞑目这个词）。九琉璃则半闭着眼，眼皮之间的细缝是棕色的瞳看着地板。

不能去想，不能再看。

临也跳过家门前的两具尸体，逃离开了这个刚死了三个人的地方。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

静雄不知道全世界是发什么疯，但是他知道既然发疯的人要他往外看，他就不能往外看。

衣柜里的白色旧短袖被找出撕碎，未知的信息太多了，静雄不知道白蒙眼布是不是足够，是不是还需要别的防护措施——天，要什么狗屁防护措施，有什么能杀死他的方法吗？

他苦笑了一声，找不到幽的-找不到幽之前，他是不会让自己死的。

不会的。

什么都阻止不了他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

一个城市从忙忙碌碌的繁忙毁灭为尸横遍地的无人区真的没有花太久。

从来都没有这样意识到过，但是视觉原来那么重要，被剥夺了把目光投向世界的权利之后，原本脚下生风的临也连走路都跌跌撞撞。

扶着墙，小步往前走着，每走大概几百米就能踢到一具无名尸首，街上弥漫着血的味道。

临也润了润喉咙。

因为被尸体绊倒而死可真会是种糟糕可笑的死法。

 

 

 

 

每踏入一具尸体的时候静雄都会打个激灵，骨头在脚下哐哧碾碎的声音让他感到反胃，但是他还是没有慢下跑着的步伐。

静雄了解池袋，不需要视觉也能知道应该在哪里转弯，耳边还有尖叫声还有火焰声还有一切都在毁灭的声音，视觉的消失让其他的感官比平常还要灵敏。

电车还会运行吗？念头刚冒起静雄就意识到了其荒谬之处，司机都早就死了吧。

那就麻烦了……他啧了一声。

一路跑到直播地点对他来说并不算什么问题，只是他并不跟了解池袋一样了解新宿。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

新宿原来这么多有隐在精神失常倾向的人。临也在把小刀狠狠捅向又一个试图强迫他摘下蒙眼布的疯子时感叹。

大概是走了很远了，可能已经到了城市边缘，走了一天，对他来说还不算什么，就是阻拦他的人太多了。

听到不远处重物落地的轰然和叫喊声，临也觉得这简直是熟悉到亲切。

然后他听到了熟悉而不亲切的一声怒吼。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

可能已经到城市边缘了吧？静雄猜测着。发疯的人群跟不要命的罪歌或不知天高地厚的帮派一模一样，共同点都是特别特么喜欢找他事。

他很烦躁。本来不想杀人，但是他也很快发现，这些人不杀就会一直试图摘下他的蒙眼布——静雄现在没有时间跟这些偏执狂们打交道。所以他举起自贩机，扭下路标牌，第一次带着杀心去使用这些武器。已经不是人类了，他这么安慰着自己。他们只是一群想要杀了你的疯子，他们早就失去了自我。

随着一声怒吼，他又扯下了手边的一段路栏杆。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

什么——

临也僵在当地，凝神听着混乱中的声音。有几个人在围攻一个人，听起来是这样的，空气中震荡着金属扭曲的吱嘎哀嚎，人体飞出撞进路边建筑的重响，还有不能再熟悉的抛物线形飞向天际的惨叫。

还有暴怒的低沉吼声。

原来还是有认识的人活着。临也释然得几乎要笑出声来，冲着静雄声音的方向走去。

【把你的蒙眼布摘下来！】有人嚎叫着，一只手突兀的就掐住了他的脖子，临也连忙偏头躲过，尖锐的指甲在他的脸上抓出几条血痕。一直攥在手里的折叠刀划去的动作匆忙得有点失了阵脚，整把刀刃都陷入温热的血肉之后，轨迹终结于另一具人体皮肤几厘米之下石头一样的肌肉上。

攻击他的女人吃痛的喊声戛然而止，变成干呕，以压抑的一声喉音作为终止符，掐在他脖子上的手换了另一只。

 

 

 

 

 

“小静！”

 

 

 

 

“我可真没想到你还能活着。”

静雄叹了口气，如此说道。

背靠墙坐在一幢居民楼阴暗狭窄的楼道里，两个男人都跟拉风箱一样喘着气。地上躺着的能量棒包装纸被静雄叹出的气息带着飘滚了一圈，无力地在稍远处又躺下了。

“小静没有发言权，我活到这里不还差点给你杀了。”临也抿了点水，把瓶子递给静雄。“别喝太多，找到新的水之前就只有这点。”

“我还在考虑到底要不要杀了你，你才是最好不要说话。”水瓶又吐出一点点水。“我的意思是，像外面那些人一样发疯……跟死了也没有什么两样。”

拧上盖的水瓶轻轻落回到地上的声音溅起一小圈尘土。

“……你还知道有别的人活着吗。”灰尘在地上轻盈地跳起，优雅地降落，临也的声音几乎跟它们一样轻。

静雄抹了把脸。

“我不知道。幽……直播在电视上了。我给我父母打了电话，父亲他疯了，逼着母亲看了外面……”

语句结束在颤抖的音调里，他抱头向下看去，喉咙梗了起来。沉默的几秒后，眼角微红的咖啡色眼睛转向临也。

你呢？

问题无声地浮在临也眼前的空气中。

“波江从我的事务所落地窗跳下去了。”光开口就艰难无比，他的舌头跟下颚黏在一起，费很大力气才能说出话来。“……响子没接电话。估计是跟四郎也都死了。”

眼睛。喷溅的血液。自己的手握着刀柄，

临也张着嘴，黑暗的拐角处隐隐有红色的液体，让他失声了。

“舞流和九琉璃。她们……来找我，然后在门口直接看到了落地窗外……”

呼吸不可控制地变的急而浅，胸膛迅速起伏着，无法抑制的颤抖开始在全身蔓延。

“我不知道是谁，我……拿了折叠刀……”

字词决了堤，从嘴里一下都飞快地流出来，低低的，全都混在一起几乎无法分辨。

“舞流抓着我的手割了自己的颈动脉，九琉璃把刀拔出来也割了，我不知道是她们在门外，我没有收起刀子，我-”

直到静雄轻轻从他脸上拂下一颗泪珠他才意识到自己已经在语无伦次中哭了。意识到又能怎样呢，他停不下来了。

就算停不下来眼泪，停不下来断断续续的抽泣，停不下来身体的颤栗，临也也有不该让死敌看到自己脆弱一面的自知之明。尽量遮住脸就好了吧。反正对方也不会很关心——

静雄抱住了临也，温暖宽厚的手盖上他的后脑，顺着他凝结着血痂的黑发。

他的颈窝那么安心，跳动的脉搏那么真实。

“我本来可以直接来新宿看现场，但是我没有来，我是在直播里看着幽被卡车撞死的。”同样颤抖的声音，沙哑的喉咙在临也脑后看不见的地方说着话。“我爸妈也看着直播……我妈问我为什么-为什么幽会做那样的事……”

抖动的后背和哽咽的声音，临也能感到背上有冰凉的部分展开。

“我知道-这不是我的错。”

手臂收紧了一点。

“这也不是你的错……他们都是自杀的，不管是怎么死的，都没有我们的过错在里面，就算回到之前也没有什么可以改变的，所以我们现在能做的就只有活下去……”

视线好模糊。

死草履虫。

两个在一天内失去了一切的男人在黑咕隆咚的楼道里互相抱着放声哭了一整夜。

 

 

 

 

 

 

从哭完的第二天起顶着肿成桃子的眼睛的折原临也就满血复活智商上线。

拿出地图，勾画路线，沿路标出商店和居民楼，大部分地方都会空出来，成为他们的补给点，有静雄在不怕进入不了任何建筑。

“所以我就是爆破队。专门强闯民宅卸门的。”

“跟你平常的工作有区别吗？”

“去死吧。”

标记人口密度高的地方，在这里需要当心会有疯了的人出没，两个人战斗力都不低是谢天谢地的事之一了。

“你是不是还想拿我当挡箭牌？”

“哎呀小静怎么这么了解我。”

从大城市徒步到野外不是简单的事，千里迢迢一点都不夸张。

但是静雄举起拳头扯起临也前襟作势要打的时候，临也举起双手扯起笑脸作势投降的时候，他们对长远的路程都有强到荒唐的信心。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第一次亲吻和做爱都是在同一天。

那一天临也惊喜地发现，有些疯子是有配枪的脑子的。

直到听见对面传来轻微的机械声，反应过来那是枪在上膛的时候，静雄都还在跟疯子们互怼发表他的神奇逻辑，毫无意识到自己即将要失去挡箭牌的效用。

“蹲下！”临也大吼道。

静雄没有半分迟疑就蹲到了地上，临也同步，枪声从头顶响起，似乎打中了另一个疯子。

那一天也是第一次他们两个面对疯子要逃跑并躲避。

挤在什么建筑窄小门道里的两个人胸贴着胸，屏着呼吸听外面疯子的脚步声和苦苦劝说越来越远。

彻底又浸入宁静的一刻他们同时舒了口气。

一个低头，一个抬头，看向对方的眼睛。

同时扑上去盖住了另一个的唇。

跟他们平时打的你死我活的架不同，跟一来一往的拌嘴不同，两人的初吻温长而不失热情，熟练契合得像是多年的恋人。

分开喘着粗气的时候，临也看着那双瞳孔已经危险地有些放大的咖啡色眼睛，冷静地思考着。

这只是基本常见的吊桥效应。

静雄吻了吻他的额头，一只不安分的手在试探他的臀，神奇地能把奶狗一样的可怜和饿狼一般的渴望都在表情上展现出来，随即按住临也的头跟自己的又交缠在一起。

临也勾住他的脖子，供上自己的舌头。

冷什么静。

去他妈的吊桥效应。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“小静，你知道吗，有这样一个理论，据说末日背景下最后存活的两个人一定会相爱。”

背靠着背无言地坐在地板上的静雄鼓鼓腮帮子，从嘴里把气挤出来。

“我不知道。你觉得这个理论现实吗？”

几秒沉默。

“我觉得很现实。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“小静。”

临也的手臂从静雄身后伸出，环上了他的腰。

“生日快乐。”

静雄顿了一下，感觉到他身体一瞬间的僵硬的临也嗤嗤笑了起来。“你忘记了？”

“反正也没有什么意义了吧。”

“正是因为已经是世界末日了才更有意义的啊。”噼啪的包装纸声响起，一条巧克力棒在静雄眼前晃了晃。“之前从商店里拿的。不是牛奶也不是布丁，也没有蛋糕……只能用这个替代了吧。”

静雄默默地从那只纤瘦的手里接过巧克力，翻过来覆过去端详了一番，临也等了很久，也没有听见包装纸撕开的声音。

“不舍得吃吗？”临也揶揄道。

“嗯。”

这次轮到黑发青年顿了一下，猜到了他的想法，嘴角一点点收敛起来，眼神也黯淡许多，把胳膊收得更紧了。

一股温暖的气息喷到了静雄的后颈上，随即叹气的那颗头抵上了静雄的颈窝：“吃吧，再舍不得，过了今天也就没有什么意义了。”

香烟的雾直直地向上飘去，除了两人的呼吸没有什么能让它扭曲的东西，显得很寂寞无助。静雄走了神，盯着烟雾看，就让它不紧不慢地燃着，也不取出来呼气。临也一反平常对他烟臭味的嫌弃，闭上眼靠在他的颈窝里，静静地呼吸着近在咫尺的烟草味。

等到烟烧到只剩下烟嘴，屋里才再有了动静。静雄从鼻子里深吸了一口气，把烟拿出来在地上摁掉，看着慢慢冷却为黑色然后灰白的余烬又出了神。自从临也在街上遇到他起，他就发现静雄经常会这么发呆，临也这时才联想起。是在伤感吗？在怀念死去的家人？在感叹生命像烟雾一样缥缈，像火星一样短暂？啊，但是那么诗意感伤的想法真的是平和岛静雄会有的吗？当然，就算了解他的所有，在临也的印象里静雄一直都是狂暴怒吼着的模样，偶尔看到的符合他名字的平和表情实在无法打破这个已经铁定的人设。要是说实话，临也在这几天里所看到的听到的感受到的平和岛静雄比认识他的近十年还要完整真实，可以说是从一个计划和路线中的显眼符号在很短的时间内就变成了一个立体的活人那样的感觉吧。

“寿星可以为所欲为的哦？”看来静雄短时间内是不会忍下心把巧克力拆开了，临也就重又拿回巧克力棒，利索地撕开一个角，随即毫不留情地全部扯下包装纸扔在一边，捏着甜点在静雄的唇上戳了戳。“都已经全撕开了，现在就必须要吃掉了。是很想吃的对吧？趁着生日这天就奢侈放纵一次也可以的啊。”

静雄扣住临也的手，就着两人的手默默地咬了一大口。很慢很慢地品味着久违的甜腻味道。临也甚至细心到挑了他最喜欢的牛奶巧克力。甜味一次次在嘴里扩散的时候，用俗一点的话说，就是从嘴里甜到了心里。既然选的是这么甜的巧克力就不是一开始为他自己拿的今天用出来糊弄他的了，真的是提前记着了他的生日，提前选好了礼物——提前多久的呢？在蒙眼布的模糊世界中，他们已经走了多久没有找到一个超市了呢？几十个小时了？上一次吃到一顿饼干和牛肉干是什么时候了呢？

就算是在挨饿的时候也挂念着他的生日这种不足挂齿的小事吗。

静雄眨了眨眼，走到心的甜味好像转了个圈，变成了突然涌上鼻子和眼眶的酸味。

在哪里看到过的广告语里的恶俗胡话呢，酸酸甜甜的就是爱情。

他转过身，空着的手轻轻托上临也的下巴，送上了一个牛奶巧克力味的吻。

红眼睛睁大了，立马又半阖起来，带着瞳中难以察觉的一点暖意，脸颊上微微泛起的一抹粉色，和嘴角悄悄挑起的一个弧度。吻加深了，唇瓣交缠，舌探入不属于自己的口腔中，甜腻的味道共享在要融为一体的两张嘴里。

静雄决定，临也的味道比巧克力要甜。

等分开的时候，末日世界中某栋大楼的十一层里的唯一两个活人的心，就都是甜蜜而温暖的了。

他们分开的时候，巧克力还捏在两个人的手里，有点化了，甜美的流体蘸了两手，一定就像临也现在的笑容一样，甜得要化开了。但是他第一次并不介意让犬猿之仲看到自己真心的表情，也第一次觉得不需要再把微笑伪装成锐利而狡黠的面具。

“甜吗？”临也轻轻地问了这样一个无关紧要的问题。

“甜。”静雄以同样轻的声音回答，舔去了对方唇上棕色的一点巧克力。“谢谢。我很喜欢。”

临也砸了砸嘴。“对我来说还是太甜了，你吃完吧。”

“已经没有东西吃了就不要这么挑。”

静雄把剩下的一半糖果塞进了临也的嘴里，他翻了个白眼咬下，可还是忍不住笑意。

“今天是我的生日，所以如果我愿意把礼物跟别人分享的话也是我自愿的，你说了我今天可以为所欲为。”静雄一本正经地说。

就算嘴里塞满了东西，静雄也能读懂临也的眼睛在表达什么：嗯嗯，对对，我说的。那双笑得弯弯的眸子里有温暖的光，让他觉得，这辈子再也不能看见阳光，也没有关系了。

窗户吱嘎地不安地低吟着，风拍打着落地窗，狂奔过楼房间的街道时发出了火车的拉长汽笛声。窗外的灰云蠢蠢欲动。第一团雨狠狠撞在玻璃上，很快，窗户就开始被倾盆的雨水清刷。

窗内他们的世界里只有彼此。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“嗯，那是第一件礼物啦。”

临也缓缓将脏破的外套滑下肩头，带得V领也往下拉了拉，露出白皙的皮肤，跟深黑的布料对比更是强烈。

那张好看到浪费的脸上，笑容的意味有点变了，有了一点往日的狡黠，还有……勾引？

静雄咽了口唾沫。

哇，男人，你这是在玩火。

“所以第二件是什么？”他默念几句阿弥陀佛，明知故问道。

“小静不是一直喜欢节奏慢点来吗。”纤长的手指撩起T恤的下摆，恰到好处的肌腱一块块呈现在静雄眼前。

“Birthday sex知道吗？寿星今天可以为所欲为的不是嘛。”小巧的乳头因为冷已经有点挺起，现在暂时还是可爱的粉色。舌尖伸出掠过下唇，诱人的微笑添了一道微微发亮的水痕，喉结上下一动，让静雄感觉他是在回味之前那个吻的味道。

“前戏做多久都可以，想怎么玩都可以，做到我哭做到射不出来做到我晕过去也可以，想听我叫也可以，你都随意。”

静雄抹了把迅速升温的脸，做了个深呼吸。

“都听你的。做到什么程度都可以，今天以后我也不会抱怨不会埋怨你。”T恤抬过了头顶，转移到了地上。整个上身一览无遗，苍白的肤色在惨淡的白炽灯下跟地板的白瓷砖几乎融成了一体，锁骨下方的鲜红挠痕比白天处理时看起来还要狰狞——

啊。

窗外的暴雨声好像突然解除了静音，一下子无比刺耳。

雨滴拍打着玻璃，耳语着吼叫着。喂喂，醒醒啊，这是末日哦？你们每天都在为了生存而斗争的啊？被剥夺了视觉，食物都找不到，经常受外面的那些疯子袭击……那些抓痕，今天又是临也救了你哦？

你做了什么？你能做什么？

临也凭什么就要对你这么好呢？

你甚至都不知道他的生日是哪一天。

跟他做完了是他会更难受吧？

凭什么只有你爽？

带着截然不同的心情，静雄又咽了口唾沫。

“……没有套子。”

他脱口而出。

临也挑了挑眉。

“你是嫌我有艾滋还是怎么的？内射。”

“……射在里面不好清理。”

“留那儿。”

“做完了会很脏，出汗之后没有水清洗会很难受。”

“我不管。”

“很久没补充食物了做完了体能消耗很大，会饿。”

“我不是刚吃过了吗？”

“也没有水，你喉咙会很难受的。”

“我不管。”

“……明天你行动会受限，腰-”

“平和岛静雄，你他妈给老子躺下。”

静雄躺下了。

折原临也是个文化人，折原临也爆粗口并要求你躺平了——

兄弟你最好就乖乖闭嘴躺平了。

临也翻了个白眼，嘟囔了几声，一屁股在静雄大腿上坐下，手同步放到了静雄的档上。

那只手揉弄他半勃起的性器的手法跟挥舞折叠刀的手法一样娴熟，半阖的眼帘，低垂的睫毛，微张双唇之间进出的气息都能看得到似的，恰到好处，温度很快就能变得暧昧，声音很快就能变得低沉，不用很久，就足够让他裹在布料里的凶器蓄势待发。

皮带扣解开时叮叮轻响，抽出整条皮带的动作却干脆利落，还在空气中掉下啪的一声脆响，临也两手捋过他的皮带，扯直两头，咬上嘴唇的莹白牙齿绝对带着戏谑，手腕抛开皮带的优美动作无疑全是诱惑。

手指沿着裤子拉链滑下的缓慢过程全都磨在静雄发热的性器上，磨出一声短促的闷哼，他不满的目光捅到临也身上，对方满是恶作剧得逞的得意，弧度上挑了的笑容加上一边的小尖牙，肩膀侧斜的角度，曾经会让他火冒三丈的小小细节，怎么就都变得这么可爱色气。

一只手调戏着他的拉链另一只手按在他的胸膛，隔着背心和衬衫勾勒着他的肌肉，不紧不慢的节奏显得很耐心一样。要是他的牛仔裤里没有一个显眼的小帐篷的话，可能还真会把静雄骗过去。

再不做点什么就要把掌控权彻底交给临也了，静雄这才意识到，抬起手兜住临也的臀向前拉，直到两人炽热的部分隔着层层衣物相触碰，狠狠碾压上去。夜色的发尖同吐出的下一口气一起轻轻颤抖起来，临也的头更向下倾了倾，维持的冷静表象消散了些许。

“终于决定做点什么了吗？”

“你就不用说话了吧，临也君哟。”

下一次碾压收获的是跟睫毛忽闪的频率一样轻盈的“小静”，紧随其后的是低低的笑声，在临也清晰的形象之上，静雄甚至看得见他笑声令喉结产生的振动。本来因为位置的变动而满足于在他腹部一个个挑开纽扣的那只手回来了，这次真的拉住了他的拉链，往下拉了仅仅两个链又改了主意，身体向后移，静雄的手由此抚上他的后背，模仿着临也先前玩弄他拉链的动作一路按着每一节脊椎骨，对方的牙齿则已经叼住了他的拉链。

这个人一定有什么魔力。着迷地看着临也那副伶牙俐齿为他拉开拉链的时候他想。静雄移不开视线，看着黑发的头顶往后移动的视线跟临也看着他一点点拉开的链齿一样专注。不管是过去还是当下，他总是有办法抓住自己的目光，让自己的世界里似乎只剩下折原临也一个人。

闲置的两只手又开始变法术了，不知不觉中竟然已经解开了静雄全部的纽扣，背心也是衬衫也是。凉爽的指尖勾住他内裤的边缘，西裤的裤腰，他无意识地把腰抬了抬，好像只是下一秒，他的性器就自由了，遵从着他的心跳搏动着。

临也更进一步，俯下身去的时候静雄甚至都还没反应过来，直到泛着水光的唇轻轻贴上他的铃头，他才倒抽了一口凉气。

灵活的舌尖点点小孔里刚开始渗出的清液，受到鼓舞而开始肆无忌惮地盘绕茎体舔舐。呼吸的声音变得沉重了，静雄举起一只手按住嘴，鼻息掀动了临也细软的黑发。

软嫩高温的口腔包住头部的那一瞬间他差点当场去在临也嘴里。

还没完，那热度还在向下推进，每深入一分都弄得没有享受过如此奢遇的静雄爽到直咬牙。临也的舌头还在挑衅，故意贴着他的茎身蠕动，吸吮，湿润的气息喷在还未吞入的部分上几乎比得上已经被包裹起来的半段性器。贴着他大腿的裸露胸膛起伏快了些，布满情欲的红眼睛闭上了，双颊因为呼吸稍稍受阻扑上潮红。

感到顶端抵上临也的喉咙稍深处的时候外面还有四分之一。喘息着的鼻尖抬起，红眸透过垂下的发丝埋怨地看了他一眼，好像太长是他的错一样。

“决定要给我口是你自己的主意啊。”

绷紧的嘴唇作不出什么回应，不满的一声“哼”就听起来格外可爱。这次轮到静雄笑了，手指缠进临也的黑发里，轻轻往下摁了摁。

“你加油，没多少了。”

他都能听见临也翻白眼的声音。

于是静雄的前段就进入了一个更狭窄的空间里，喉咙越深的地方也越紧，身体对于巨物的排斥驱使着喉咙壁蠕动起来，干呕反射的触动加上几次轻咳，产生的振动让静雄憋得脸红脖子粗，额头青筋暴起。

“够了。”

性器一点点撤出狭窄通道的过程所体会到的快感同样不容小觑，对于临也现在并没有受到任何实际快感的情况微微不满，静雄便直接坐起身，伸长胳膊抱住临也的腿，还没能完全从自己的性器上拔下的喉咙里表达了短促的惊异，身体整个转了一百八十度，后穴的穴口有温暖的气息拂过的时候，惊呼就很快拉长为延绵的呻吟。

扶着他大腿的两只手离开了一只，临也知道那只手正在嘴里收集着润滑的液体，对方想方设法要他舒服的心思实在让他的心都能漏跳一拍，口头的表达方式就是另一声长长的呻吟。

静雄的回应是揉了揉他浅色的入口。

呼吸变得紊乱不是因为真正的情欲而更多的是来自期待，当然静雄也从来没让他失望过，生茧的食指指尖几乎是立刻就埋进了穴口的第一圈肌肉里。

“呼、呼嗯……”

作为回报性器被吞入得更深，喉头的每声婉转的呻吟都能从中感受得一清二楚。后面轻轻地传来“啧”的咂舌声，随后那根长而有力的手指开始向内推进了，上下左右开拓着，摩擦感与填充感平衡得正好，敏感点还远远的呢就这么舒服了……

“嗯！嗯……”

第二根。涂抹在手指上的津液足够多，足够让他能接受更多。两根手指比一根能玩的花样自然是多了不少，在里面搅动着按压着，分开一段距离直到他的里面被撑开，入口也抽动起来，缠着静雄的手指。

扩张做得太好了啦，临也默默腹诽道。这样很快就会觉得里面很空虚了，前戏又是要玩很久的……

开始如此考虑的时候静雄能摸到他的想法似的，正塞了第三根手指进去。

临也瞬间收回关于“空虚”的想法，这么快上三根实在还是有点勉强。呼吸滞涩一次，虽然很快就回到了混乱的节奏，但是静雄还是察觉到了。他总是能察觉到。很突然地，三根手指就一起从他身体里拔了出来。

被一下填满又一下抽空的感觉实在令人难受，临也的舔舐都带上了怨念，还用牙稍微刮了一下静雄的茎体。静雄竟然还有胆笑，舌尖顶顶临也的穴口——喂喂，什么？

柔韧的肌肉挤入软壁之间的时候临也的眉头忍不住皱起，嘴张到性器滑出，不加任何阻拦的声音在屋里回荡。

“啊、啊——！”

本来撑着地板的手肘通电了一般威胁着要让他的整个上身失力倒下去，也许他可以放弃继续要把自己支撑起来的企图，反正有静雄垫底。

舌头继续往里探索的灵活动作彻底结束了临也的胡思乱想。柔滑的舌在柔滑的内壁上来回按压，虽然长度比不上手指但是 ** **天啊**** ，人类舌头的灵活与功能之多样真是令人惊叹。

声音比平常高了两个八度不止，达到了临也都不知道自己能叫上去的高度。短促，直接，毫无掩饰地在空荡的楼层里跳跃着一次又一次的放大了的媚音。

软舌的舌尖一挑的刹那临也弓下腰，白浊带着哭腔覆上了静雄胸膛的搏动。

喘息听起来像是哭了一样，临也在模糊的意识中想着。

 

 

 

 

 

 

扶住那根坚硬烫手的肉棒，对准入口，另一只手贴在静雄的胸上打着圈考察着所有的疤痕。

不久前只是半挺的粉色的乳尖，因为他的玩弄而更深了颜色，两颗最小的莓果点缀在临也泛起一阵粉的好看胸膛上，静雄看着很想去吸吮它们的滋味。

很不幸的是他现在还是躺着的，由临也的指尖引导着他的那根在往里进着，穴口正一点点跟之前他的唇一样在吞噬着紫红的巨物。按在静雄胸上的手没加什么特别的力气，眼角发红的眼睛在睫毛的阴影下呈现出深铁锈的色泽，却在警告他不许起身。张开的有些红肿的唇吐出的气息短促有节奏，胸口在静雄的手掌下起伏，皮肤触碰处互相传递着热度。

“哈啊……哈啊……哈，嗯嗯。”

乳头在阴茎顶端完全进入的一瞬间被施加的力度有点过大，舌尖探出躺在下唇上，静雄低声的“对不起”被又一声尖锐的喘气和一下吞入他大半的湿软粘膜原谅了，两只手都握拳按在了他胸上，临也停下喘着气，汗从下巴滴下来，在静雄胸前那道久远的刀疤上摔碎了。

静雄把临也的手掰开，放到自己的胳膊上，然后托住了他的臀。

“慢慢来，不急。”

一点一点沉下的过程疼得少些，却会让人更加难耐也更有感觉。两人的呼吸交织在一起，胸膛的起伏开始编出节奏，红目在睫毛的影子下有了石榴石一般的质地，棕瞳在诡异的光线中生出琥珀一般的色泽，珍贵的宝石目不转睛地欣赏着彼此。

看吧，谁说我一无所有呢，你就是最为稀有的宝物。

有你在就是最好的礼物。

沉到底了，临也发出的声音就足够让静雄当场缴械然后再秒硬一次。

他们的身体天衣无缝，好像就是为了对方而存在的，比如临也的头正好能舒舒服服地嵌进静雄的颈窝，比如静雄的手正好能握住临也的腰，比如临也的前列腺位置正好能让静雄顶个十环。

“我可以了。”喉结上下滚动了一次，一道汗珠流过临也迷离的微笑。坐在静雄腹部的臀挑逗着碾压了一圈，却因为压着了自己的敏感点而差点倒在静雄身上。

掌心下的胸膛里发出低沉的笑声。“你主动，我捧哏。”

贝齿咬着粉舌吐了一个半拉子舌头，很快又因为空气不够而张开了嘴。悠长的呼吸驱着腰抬起来，穴口不舍地吐出性器，到了几近全部退出的地步，再缓缓坐下，两次并不轻柔的绵长磨过前列腺的过程碾出了更多的呻吟，每口气都是以呻吟的模式出来的。

肌肉的运动更加落入节奏，已经可以从他肩膀规律的起伏看到他背后的蝴蝶骨轮流浮现伸展的优雅，可以从他内壁的收放听到他心脏律动表达的鲜活，可以从他抓着自己肱二头肌的手的松紧感受到他大腿肌腱在皮肤下隆起又放平的立体感，虽然静雄的眼睛一直都没有离开临也的。

斜方肌收紧，放松，臀抬起，放下，迎合，动作重复一遍又一遍，流畅无阻跟临也腰弯出的弧度一样，跟静雄胸膛的起伏一样。上身向后弯折，肋骨一根根蹦出来，乳头和被放置的阴茎都硬挺得发涨。两个声音都是好听的，此起彼伏带着气音，张弛有致的呻吟毫无抑制，那么美好。

声音爬着八度，似乎不是喉结该发出的音高，头向后仰去，黑发汗湿的发尖翻开向下指着，汗液欲滴，随一阵呜咽终于脱离了乌色的发丝。

身体颤抖着倒到静雄的胸上，两人腹间的性器射出了几道精液，跟先前来自另一个方向的重叠了。内壁的痉挛收缩总是能让他也被推过边缘去，不用多久，静雄也闷哼一声挺起上身，释放在临也身体里。

射精的同时继续懒洋洋地挺了几下，趴在他胸口的黑头顶随着发出几声有哭腔的喘息。

果然，在他手下抬头的时候眼角已经挂了滚动着的透明液体。

“还要来吗？”

静雄哭笑不得，明明已经去了两次敏感得要死要活的了，还想继续？

狠了狠心，好吧，你说的，那我就继续。

小心地坐起来抱住他翻了个身，把他压在身下的时候也没有拔出来。

“离结束还早着呢，临也君。”

很清楚对方想要的是什么，他们两个就是矛盾的个体。

Fine，那就至少也让他舒服舒服，加快一点。

看着临也满脸要滴出来的嫣红和含泪的眼睛，静雄很争气地又硬了。

他俯下身，在临也耳边呢喃：

“我还没听见你哭呢？还可以再来几轮的吧，临——也——君——哟——？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你是不是又在策划什么？”两人躺着相拥的时候静雄突然开口问。

头埋在静雄的胸口里，临也眼睛一眯，轻轻笑了起来。

“我能干嘛？指示一个帮派去找你麻烦？”

以前都是板上钉钉的现实，到了现在这个情况下听到耳中就成了不能再荒唐的玩笑，两个人都笑起来。

“没有，我只是觉得你这么迁就我……很不正常。”

暗中咂了下嘴，临也微微皱起眉。果然不管怎样静雄的直觉都很准。

他把头从静雄的胸口拔出来，认真地看入他有点担忧的棕色眼睛。

“我已经不会伤害你了，也不会跑去哪里了，小静。”伸长脖子而印在他唇上的一个吻成功地磨平了静雄额头的一些皱纹，带走了他眼里的一些不安。

“所以抱紧我可以吗，我冷啦。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

先睁眼的照例是临也。

从静雄的手臂间脱身实在有点难度，但是临也向来灵活得堪比泥鳅。赤着的脚印在地上不会有一点声音，举行仪式一样，他郑重其事地最后一次系上了蒙眼布，翻过百叶窗。

他能感觉到阳光照在脸上，温暖，不可触及。

蒙眼布似乎是烫的，临也只能用指尖掐住它，慢慢拽了下来。

阳光透着眼皮就能看见橙色的色泽，还在劝说着他快点。

临也深吸了一口气，很慢很慢地，遮住锈色眸子的眼帘抬起了。

全新一天的阳光照在那双眼睛上，照在这个他两个月没有看过的世界上，城市上方的天空是浅灰蓝的，昨晚的雨云即将散开，捉住清晨的光芒折出一笔一画柔软的橙红粉，漏出太阳的那个米黄色块让临也想起很久以前自己落地窗上的破口。

美丽的世界。

瞳孔缩小了。

红色被光洗刷成了浅色。

“啊……”

属于折原临也的最后一口气息轻叹出，窗玻璃上一团水雾现身，退去。

 

 

 

（喜好BE的现在可以退场了\偷偷\）

 

 

 

 

醒转之后发现的第一件事是怀里少了个人。

一下就开始犯慌，猛然坐起四下查看的时候，才发现百叶窗后有一双脚。

“临也！”

慌张瞬间化成释然，立马又变回了慌张，静雄连滚带爬赶到百叶窗边顺手抓起蒙眼布匆忙系上，掀起百叶窗站直，一把把临也抱进怀里，摸索着他的脸。

“你没戴蒙眼布？！”

他收紧了手臂，试图把临也往后拽。

“临也，我不知道你是抽什么疯，但是-”

“小静你不用担心啦……我没事。”

胳膊抬起，反手也抚上了静雄的脸。

“我就是有点疑惑……”

“你不要命的吗？！！外面有多危险你又不是不知道！疑惑什么都不该去看-”

“外面……什么都没有。”

声音是疑惑的，把静雄的动作减慢了。

“什么意思？”

“窗外看到的什么都没有，就是很简单的城市街景，别的没有什么特别的。”

确认他没有跳楼的冲动，静雄就放松了一点手臂的束缚。

“那么在你看到什么之前先回来，可以吗？”

“小静，我没说谎，外面是真的什么都没有了。”

两个月没有看到这个世界，怎么可能不有对可以自由一饱眼福的权利的渴望。

“……”

蒙眼布前传来一声轻笑。

“我还用骗你吗。摘下来蒙眼布也可以的，真的没事了。”

主要还是因为已经对他有了彻底的信任。

“想要过段时间再摘也没关系，就是今天的日出很有诗意，看不到会有点可惜。”

静雄轻轻勾住蒙眼布的边缘，抓紧，一点点从眼前扯下来。

瞳孔放大的时候，他隐隐知道这是临也最后一次骗他了。

“对吧？没有什么的。”

阳光下临也的微笑和褪色的眼眸美的像这个世界。

“只是有一个很美很美的世界而已。”

咖啡被水稀释，再稀释，只剩下掺了水的浅褐色。

不对，也许还剩下红色。

全部的空气都从肺内被挤了出来，静雄不知道他哪里来的气说出的下一句话。

“……的确很美。”

水红里也有棕色，除了美丽的阳光只有棕色溶在里面。

“是吧？”

温柔，那双眼睛不是疯狂的，比起以前的话还少了很多疯狂。

“我告诉过你了，小静，我不会害你的，已经不会了。”

柔和的情绪从心底涌上来，静雄也笑了，

“生日快乐，虽然今天已经是新的一天了……”

世界很美，但是最后我的视线里只剩下你。

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

我的世界里只有你。

 

 

 

 

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> 通宵的我累到话都少了
> 
> 我只说
> 
> 我爱静雄桑
> 
> 我爱他
> 
> 要不是莉莉是静临厨早就跟临也争夺静雄桑了【危险发言】
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 实在对不起各位小天使……复制粘贴原稿的时候手抖复制重了，现在才发现，给小天使们造成的不便对不起了！(；д；)


End file.
